


To Be Owned

by thornsnroses



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boypussy, Daddy Kink, Extremely Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mental Coercion, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Sexual Slavery, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornsnroses/pseuds/thornsnroses
Summary: Arthur Pendragon has finally found his Omega.





	1. Chapter 1

He jammed he toe on the uneven floor in front of him and stumbled forward. The blindfold made it difficult to navigate the crumbling garage, but that didn’t matter to his handlers. His slip up earned him a sharp slap to the back of the head. 

“Keep up, Omega.” Marcus growled out brusquely, and Merlin felt the shackles around his heads jerk him forward sharply. He stumbled forward again. 

“Clumsy little waif,” Marcus grumbled irritably “Can’t believe anyone wants you.” Merlin kept his head down and tried not to focus on his throbbing head and toe. He was pretty used to this treatment by now. He’d been with Marcus and Craig for about two years now and their attitude had never really changed. He was a nuisance, not worth the cost to keep him alive, no one would want him. They would rough him up just enough, not too obvious, not in places that would turn interested alphas off should any show up. Not that they ever did. That was the real source of their ire. Ears too big, too pale, no curves in the places omegas were meant to have them. Merlin was simply too ugly to garner any interest. Where most omegas were sold in a week or two, Merlin had been at the house for just over two years. To them, he was a failed investment.

But today, magically, someone had asked to see him. It had happened once or twice before, so Merlin wasn’t really worried about a possible purchase. He could stomach Craig and Marcus’s ire if it meant he didn’t have to end up with one of those brutish alphas. He once again thanked the stars for his good luck in being ugly. 

“Stop.” Marcus snapped, “Stand here and keep quite.” Merlin nodded silently, he knew the drill. Though he couldn’t stop himself from shifting uncomfortably, the tiny silk robe they dressed him in didn’t offer much warmth in the cool night air. 

“He should be here any minute,” Craig informed Marcus, as always speaking as though Merlin wasn’t there. “He’s supposed to be loaded, some heir to a big company or something.” 

“If he’s that rich he should be able to afford top of the line, what’s got him interested in ears over here?” Marcus punctuated the question with another sharp tug on his shackles and Merlin stumbled forward before righting himself again. 

“Don’t know, this is the only one he wanted to see. Gonna charge top of the line regardless.” Craig deadpanned. 

“ Yeah don’t get your hopes up. Once he sees him in person he’ll probably change his tune.” They fell silent with the sound of a car pulling into the garage. The car’s engine cut off and Merlin could here the sound of car doors opening and the sharp click of feet approaching. 

“ Hello Mr. Pendragon,” Craig cooed in his slimiest business voice, “ How are you on this fine evening?” Merlin lowered his head a bit and tried to make himself appear smaller. 

“Quite well, and yourself, Mr. Di Maso?” His voice was low and self assured, it commanded attention without trying and seemed to echo throughout the entire garage. It sent a hot shiver down Merlins spine and he hoped whoever noticed chalked it up to his lack of clothing, which he was suddenly very aware of. 

“I’m good,” Merlin was sure he didn’t imagine the waver in Craig’s voice. “Should we get right down to business then?” Ever the professional, Merlin couldn’t help rolling his eyes, glad no one could see with the blindfold. 

“Lets.” Mr. Pendragon’s voice cut through Merlin like a knife through butter and he hoped he wasn’t leaking any slick. 

“How old is he?” Merlin could hear the sound of his steps getting closer and suddenly was overwhelmed with the sent of alpha. 

“Twenty.” Craig cleared his throat and continued, “ A bit older we know, but still very fertile, he gets his heats once every three months like clock work and he’s never been on suppressants.” 

“Perfect,” The voice was closer than he anticipated and Merlin couldn’t help but flinch. He cursed himself for it. 

“Usually very well behaved.” Craig gritted out, and Merlin almost flinched again in anticipation for the beating that little slip up would earn him. 

Merlin felt the tie of his robe being tugged open and steeled his breath, he hated this part. The robe dropped to the ground and the cold night air raised goose pimples on his skin. 

“He’s never been touched, pure in every way, as is the Pure O promise.” Craig murmured proudly, and Merlin could almost hear the smarmy smirk on his overly large face. Merlin waited for a response, maybe a comment on his bony hips or knobby knees. But there was none. For a long while there was no sound except for Craig’s loud breathing, and Merlin began to wonder if Mr. Pendragon was simply in shock at the abominable excuse for an omega he was being presented. 

Then, Merlin felt the softest brush of a finger agains his right nipple. It was like a shock to his core. Hit nipples pebbled, goose pimples erupted on his skin, and he felt the slightest bit of blood rush to his cocklet. 

“Beautiful.” Mr. Pendragon murmured, and if Merlin were mistaken he might have believed it to be wonder in his voice. Merlin felt the rush of heat through him and felt slick begin to bead up on his rosebud. He hoped against hope that no one would be able to smell it, but knew he was fooling himself. The fire and sandalwood scent of alpha was simply overwhelming, and Merlin cursed his traitorous omega biology.

He felt the same warm, callused hand on his shoulder and shivered as the alpha silently commanded him to turn around. He did so without a second of hesitation. When he was turned away the air cleared a bit and he tried to shake himself out of the omega haze muddling his mind. A large, warm hand pressed against the small of his back and he was immediately sent back into the depths of omega haze. He nearly keened as he allowed the alpha to gently push him over. Two of those large, warm hands parted his cheeks and he was suddenly very aware of how many people were viewing his most private parts. There was a ghost of a touch over his rosebud, spreading his slick around the puckered hole, and Merlin nearly whimpered in abject embarrassment. The two other alphas who had come to view him had ever been this invasive in their assessment. They had taken one look at him and left. He wondered if this is what it was like to be a normal omega. 

“No penetration before purchase.” That was the first time since Mr. Pendragon arrived that Craig had actually sounded sure of himself. The hands retreated from Merlin’s body and he was allowed to straighten up and guided to turn back around. He felt the robe being draped around his shoulders and he fumbled for the edges before he ripped the robe shut over his body and held it there tightly, damn the consequences. 

“The blindfold?” Mr. Pendragon ignored Craig’s comment and spoke in a cool, unaffected voice. Merlin felt a warm finger lift his chin to expose his neck for further inspection. 

“Pure O cares very deeply for the privacy of our customers. If you were not to purchase him we wouldn’t want him telling his eventual owner about your interest.” Craig practically purred and the pride in his voice was evident, Merlin sneered inwardly. 

“That is of no concern, I will be purchasing him.” 

It was like a bucket of ice had been dumped over Merlin’s head. He had never imagined this would happen. He wasn’t prepared and didn’t know how to deal with it. 

“Really?” The disbelief in Marcus’s voice was palpable. There was a thud and a grunt that could have been Craig elbowing Marcus. 

“That is wonderful, your’e definitely making the right choice!” Craig’s overjoyed voice had an obvious thread of confusion in it but he wasn’t one to argue with money. 

“Ordinarily we charge around seventy thousand for someone his age, but tomorrow we can talk about-” 

“I’ll pay a hundred and he’s coming with me tonight.” Mr. Pendragon’s self assured voice cut through Craig’s excited babbling and Merlin still couldn’t believe what was happening. 

“ Well without payment we can’t very well-” Someone snapped their fingers and there was some shuffling around before Craig’s audible gasp. 

“ Mr. Pendragon it was an absolute pleasure doing business with you, please don’t hesitate to contact us again in the future.” Craig’s voice was breathless and he seemed to be in some kind of shock. 

“Sure.” Merlin felt his feet be swept out from under him and he was suddenly being cradled against a hard, warm chest. His world was spinning and he couldn’t seem to breath properly. He vaguely heard the sound of slamming car doors and he was pretty sure Mr. Pendragon had already taken him to the car but he couldn’t really seem to make sense of the things happening around him. His chest hurt and his eyes were watering and his hands were shaking and he couldn’t breath. 

“Relax, baby, shush.” Mr. Pendragon’s soothing voice was like liquid honey in Merlin’s ear. Merlin felt himself being shifted until his nose was pressed into Mr. Pendragon’s neck, where his scent was strongest, and though he cursed his omega biology he was grateful to feel his breathing slow down. 

“ Just relax, baby boy, I’m going to take good care of you.”


	2. Not What He Expected

Merlin awoke to warm water gently lapping at his chest. He shot up and was immediately blinded by bright florescent lights. He blinked quickly and desperately tried to reorient himself. He was in a large tub full of warm, soapy water in a massive, sparkling bathroom. The massive window to his left showed that it was still dark out so it couldn’t have been too long since he passed out. 

There was no one else in the room, but all of the grime and dirt from the omega compound had been scrubbed off of him, so someone had washed him. He ran his hand through his hair and found it shorter than he remembered. He was already fairing better here than he ever had been in the omega compound, and a traitorous part of him whispered that maybe being an alphas little plaything wouldn’t be so bad. But he knew what this was, he was being groomed, prepped before being mounted and bred like an animal. 

He needed to get out of here. He pushed himself up, still weak and wobbly from his earlier panic attack. He scrambled out onto the sparkling marble floor and lost his footing. Merlin crashed down hard on the ground and felt the impact jolt through his body. He could already feel the dull ache of a bruise beginning to form on his hip, but he had to keep moving, so he pushed himself back onto his feet and ignored the sharp stab of pain. He glanced around desperately for any kind of clothing, and finding none, grabbed the towel on the toilet, wrapped it around his waste hastily, and lurched for the bathroom door. 

Before he could get there the door opened abruptly and Merlin felt abject terror rip through him. The man who opened the door was broad shouldered, blond, tanned, and had the kind of bright blue eyes that pierced into your soul. He was the most stunningly beautiful man Merlin had ever seen. The sight of him knocked the breath right out of Merlin’s lungs. 

And then he smiled. It lit up his whole face, eyes crinkling at the corners and dimples pooping up beside the most stunning set of pearly whites Merlin had ever laid eyes on. Merlin thought he might never be able to breath again. 

“You’re up! You gave me quite a scare for a second there, you know.” It was that voice, the molten honey that made every hair on his body stand on edge. 

And then the scent hit him. Fire and sandalwood. This was his alpha. 

He stared, dumbfounded, at the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Who was apparently his alpha. He was younger that merlin expected, he couldn’t be older than twenty-five, no where near the pot-bellied sixty year old he’d been picturing. 

“Are you alright?” The gorgeous man crinkled his brows together and Merlin realized he’d probably been staring at him for awhile now. 

“I- yes I was just- I just-” Merlin couldn’t seem to put an entire sentence together. Couldn’t really even seem to put a coherent thought together. What would he say? I was trying to escape actually, but you’re so mind numbingly beautiful that it’s making me reconsider? 

“Hey, relax. Why don’t we get you dressed and then we can get some food in you?” The calm and reassuring way he said it immediately seemed to slow Merlin’s heart rate. And for the first time, he noticed that Tall-Blond-and Handsome was carrying a plate of fruits and cheeses. He had brought him food. His alpha had brought him food. And not just scraps like he got at the omega compound either, real, actual food. Merlin felt like he might faint again. 

Blue Eyes set the plate of food down on the counter and moved forward quickly to wrap large, warm hands around Merlin’s forearms. 

“Ok. Hey it’s ok. Lets just get your dressed, alright?” He guided Merlin out of the bathroom and into a large, plush bedroom. He directed Merlin to sit down on the the massive bed in the middle of the room and the enormous alpha rushed over to the wardrobe and began rifling through it. 

Merlin gripped the cushy, crimson comforter he was perched on in tight fists and tried to make sense of his situation. He had expected to be brutally raped as soon as he was brought back to his alphas residence, and then maybe made to begin cleaning and cooking for him. That’s how alphas behaved, or at least that’s what he’d been told by everyone at the omega compound. But being bathed, dressed, and fed? This was an unexpected development. 

Maybe he was being buttered up before the big reveal? Made to let his guard down before the real fun started? But why bother with the theatrics? 

His train of thought was interrupted by he alpha carefully approaching him with a bundle of clothing in hand and calm, reassuring smile. 

“Let’s just get you dressed, alright?” He put the bundle down beside Merlin and then slowly moved to pull a black teeshirt over his head. Merlin watched his movements with wide eyes, and once the shirt was over his head, was overwhelmed with the fire and sandalwood scent. He was being dressed in Mr. Pendragon’s clothing. The blond alpha gently gripped Merlin’s forearms again and guided him to standing, he slowly slipped oversized boxers over one leg at a time. All the while he gave gentle instructions in a low, calming voice. 

Merlin blushed as he guided the boxers over his cocklet, but Mr. Pendragon didn’t seem to even notice his little package. Once the boxers were pulled over his slender hips, Mr. Pendragon rolled the waist several times so they wouldn’t slip off, they were still too loose but if he didn’t move too quickly they wouldn’t fall down. Once he was dressed Mr. Pendragon met his eyes from his kneeling position in front of him, and gave Merlin another one of those blinding smiles. 

“Perfect.” He said again in that quite, intense voice of his. The way his brilliantly blue eyes were trained on Merlin’s face made him think that the alpha maybe wasn’t talking about the clothes. Merlin’s stomach growled loudly and he blushed as he heard the alpha let out a low chuckle.

“Let’s get some food in you, hmm?” He stood up and settled his large hands on Merlin’s bony hips. He picked him up and set him on the edge of the large bed and Merlin let out a squeak of surprise as he was lifted. The alpha let out a soft laugh again and Merlin couldn’t help the shiver that crawled up his spine at the sound. 

Mr. Pendragon grabbed the plate of food and crawled into the bed with Merlin. Merlin felt himself tense as his large, muscled arm wrapped itself around Merlins waste from behind and tugged him across the bed to the baseboard. The alpha settled Merlin in between his legs and the alpha’s large arm pulled him back against his massive, warm chest. 

“Relax.” The low voice rumbled in his ear and Merlin felt the vibrations of it from his chest roll pleasantly through him. The soothing smell of alpha pheromones and the calming purring of the alpha behind him made it nearly impossible for Merlin to keep his wits about him. He felt his body relax back against the alpha without his consent, and his head lolled back into his neck, the tension draining from his body. 

“Thats it, good boy.” He cursed his omega biology at the pleasant tingles the words sent through his body. Mr. Pendragon lifted a strawberry and pressed it against his lips and Merlin felt as though he wasn’t in control of his body as his lips opened easily to accept the fruit. The sweet flavor exploded against his tongue and he let out a soft whimper of pleasure, he couldn’t remember the last time he had fresh fruit. 

“Good boy, look at you, you’re doing beautifully.” Merlin again felt that pleasurable tingle crawl up his spine again at the praise. Another strawberry was pressed against his lips, followed by some kind of cheese, and both were met with his easy acceptance. He struggled to free himself from the comfortable haze that was clouding his mind and making his limbs feel heavy. 

“I don’t- I can’t-” He struggled to put his confusion into words. 

“Hey now, relax baby, lets just get some food in your belly and then we’ll talk, alright?” The soothing lilt of Mr. Pendragon’s voice was too mesmerizing to resist. Besides, he was really hungry. So they sat, Merlin cradled in Mr. Pendragon’s chest. Merlin listened to the alpha whisper sweet, calming praise in his ear and stroke his steadily filling belly as he was hand fed some of the best food he’d ever had. It was easy to sink into the heavenly feeling, but as soon as Mr. Pendragon started whispering about how proud he was that Merlin finished the whole plate, he knew he had to come back to reality. 

His sluggishness made it hard to sit up, but Mr. Pendragon didn’t stop him from extracting himself from the embrace and crawling as far away as he could on the massive bed. The alpha simply watched him with calm, calculating blue eyes. Now that he had some distance from the suffocating pheromones, Merlin tried to gather his thoughts. 

This isn’t what he was expecting. This wasn’t his understanding of what alphas were or how they behaved. The caring, tenderness of being washed, clothed and fed wasn’t consistent with the brutish monsters he had been told about.

“I don’t, I don’t understand.” The alpha furrowed his brows in evident confusion, and Merlin felt some kind of twisted satisfaction at having actually surprised him.

“Understand what, baby boy?” His voice was still that low, soothing tone that cut straight down to his inner omega. The alpha’s hands twitched slightly in his lap and he leaned forward like he might want to touch Merlin, but he didn’t move from his side of the bed. 

“Why are you doing this? Being so nice?” Merlin cursed how his voice broke slightly. Mr. Pendragon reeled back as if he had been struck. 

“What do you mean? I’m your alpha, it’s my job to take care of you.” He leaned even farther forward and seemed like he struggled to force himself to stop from lurching toward Merlin. 

“That’s not what- I mean you bought me, you own me.” Merlin couldn’t stop the suspicion, the distrust, from seeping into his voice. If he weren’t mistaken, he could heave sworn he saw a flash of hurt across Mr. Pendragon’s face. 

“Yes. You are mine, you belong to me.” This time he actually did move forward, the began to crawl toward Merlin, there was a distinctly predatory glint in his eye. “And I take care of what is mine.”  
“I want you be happy, to be healthy. The way they treated you was despicable. I made sure they got what was coming to them.” Merlin blinked slowly, trying to organize his thoughts as the gorgeous alpha traced the line of his jaw with listless fascination. 

“They- Marcus and Craig?” Mr. Pendragon’s hand settled on his knee, his fingers trailed down his neck and thumbed idly at the gland on his neck. Merlin couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped him at the sensation and he bared his neck submissively. 

“Yes. An anonymous tip exposed their practice to the police. They will rot in jail for the rest of their lives.” His fingers trailed back up his neck and traced gently over his lips. It gave Merlin just enough of his mental faculties back so that he could process what he said. 

“You, you turned them in?” The alpha draw his thumb over his cheek with an expression bordering on adoration. 

“They starved you, hurt you. You are perfect. You deserve to be worshiped. They needed to be punished.” His fingers trailed down his neck and pressed into his gland again, drawing a whimper out of him. 

“I’m going to treat you the way you deserve, I’m going to make you feel so good.” He wrapped his large warm hand around the back of Merlins neck and squeezed. All of the resistance drained out of Merlin, Mr. Pendragon moved his limp body to lie in the center of the bed. 

“What did you, wait I don’t-” The alpha traced his lips over Merlin’s gland and he was cut off by a wordless keen.

“Just relax, I’m going to make you feel so good.” The alpha’s low rumble sent vibrations through his neck that seemed to roll through his whole body. He let out another involuntary whimper at the sensation. 

He sucked hard on Merlin’s gland and Merlin nearly exploded. Then the alpha pulled the shirt over his head and shifted his attentions to his nipples. The alpha sucked and nibbled on first his right, then his left nipple until they were purple and puffy with over stimulation. Merlin was flushed, panting, and begging, though he didn’t actually know what it was he was begging for. 

Then Mr. Pendragon began to suck his way down Merlin’s chest, leaving purpling bruises in his wake. Merlin flinched when the alphas hand dragged over the tender, bruised skin on his hip. That drew Mr. Pendragon’s head up and he made eye contact with the flushed omega. 

“What happened to your hip?” He pulled the waist of the boxers down over Merlin’s hip to get a better look at the swollen, darkening skin. 

“I, I fell.” the suffocating pheromones of an aroused alpha made it difficult to focus on the conversation at hand

“Clumsy.” The alpha let out a low chuckle and ghosted his lips over the purpling skin of Merlin’s hip. The conversation had actually begun to pull Merlin up out of his Omega haze and began to push himself up onto his forearms. His movements were interrupted by the alpha’s large hand pressing down against his chest. 

“Wait-” Mr. Pendragon moved up and dragged his teeth over Merlin’s swollen, sensitive glands and Merlin keened at the sensation. 

“Shush, baby, just enjoy.” He moved back down Merlins body and pulled the boxers the rest of the way down Merlin’s legs. The smell of Merlin’s slick immediately permeated the air around them and Merlin shivered with the low groan the alpha let out at the scent. 

“Fuck, you’re soaking.” The alpha groaned lowly and ran the pad of his thumb over Merlin’s dripping hole. Merlin arched up at the feeling and let out another helpless whimper. The alpha then moved his head between Merlin’s legs and dragged his tongue all the way from Merlin’s hole to his little sack. 

Merlin couldn’t stop the whimpers and groans that escaped his mouth as the alpha licked, sucked ,and nibbled at his aching hole. The alpha sucked up all of the slick Merlin produced with greedy moans. 

“You’re so sweet, I could drink you up all day.” He groaned and stuck his tongue back into Merlin. Merlin keened again and threaded his fingers through the alpha’s thick blond hair. 

He then moved up and swallowed down Merlin’s little package. It didn’t even make it anywhere near the back of his throat; omegas were naturally small, usually somewhere between one and two inches, compared to naturally massive alphas. 

While the alpha suckled on Merlin’s little package, he wriggled one finger into the omega’s tight, soaking passage. He pumped his finger into his hole until he found a spot that made Merlin’s legs spasm uncontrollably. Merlin panted and writhed involuntarily, whimpering and sobbing with overstimulation. Mr. Pendragon inserted another finger into the omega’s passage and massaged Merlin’s prostate until he exploded into the alpha’s mouth. 

Merlin lay boneless, panting and flushed, while the alpha traced his lips back up the omega’s body. Mr. Pendragon pressed soft lips against Merlins. He licked into Merlin’s mouth, allowing merlin to taste his own spend. When he pulled back he smiled down at Merlin with pure adoration. 

“Good boy, you did so beautifully.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was actually my first time writing smut. Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
